Breaking what can’t be broken
by Lilium-LilyOfPurity
Summary: Naruto is a georgeous,powerful demon,never expecting to fall in love,but when a certain Prince enters his forest,not only does his life drasticly alter,but he is made a slave? By a mere human! SasuNaru one-sided ItaNaru,NejiNaru,GaaNaru
1. Prologue

Breaking what can't be broken

Warnings: mature content in later chapters, cussing, violence.

Disclaimer: accounting that I am unable to admit that I…

Kimi: don't own Naruto?? Lily: -wails- Kimi:-sigh- I will be doing the disclaimers in all future chapters so, we regrettably don't own Naruto.

Lilium: And so it begins!! My very first fic, I'm SO excited!!

Aren't you excited kimi?!

Kimikio: no.

Lily-chan: Ah,but you will be… -smiles menacingly-

--

Prologue

The morning was bright, just like every morning in kohana, and while so many ignorant villagers took the every day miracle for granted, one very _different_ little boy could only wish and pray to see it in all its blinding glory once again. 'Just wait kit I'll get you out of here, I promise.' Kyuubi swore to her beloved kit.

--

Kimi&Lily:Review!!


	2. Breaking in

Disclaimer: Kimi: don't own Naruto.(its really not that hard lily…)

Lily-chan: well first off id like to thank my reviewers and Heilhuffer thanks for the help(I took the advice ), even though I still cant figure this shit out ill still update, so yeah….R&R!!

talking: "..."

thinking: '...'

line breaks: --

Chapter one

"The forest of kyuubi? Are you crazy?!" screamed a very angered blonde maid.

"…"no comment from the arrogant prince was heard.

"Ino! You cant speak to prince Sasuke that way!!" screamed back an agitated pink-haired maid.

"but-"

"Enough," the cold-hearted elder prince finally spoke. "We will find this demon my little brother wants so badly to see, end of discussion."

Itachi replied icily.

Now your probably wondering how mere maids were able to so much as even speak to our dear prince Sasuke, without being beheaded that is, and that would be because, as cold as the prince may be, he eventually grew lonely in this enormous palace and he regrettably befriended the dynamic duo(aka: Ino and Sakura).

Sasuke smiled inwardly 'Finally!'

"Neji, Gaara, Sakura, Ino and Kiba-" Neji, Gaara, and Kiba are all Sasukes 'chosen men' which means, whenever the prince decides to leave his castle, he will take with him the three guards of his choice, excluding the fact that he hates their guts, they are the most powerful men he has. "you will all be coming with me, the carriage will leave in an hour, be ready." Sasuke commanded.

"Hai." they responded distressed, everyone's heard of the 'Forest of kyuubi' the place that the evil, human-slaughtering, demon kyuubi lived. But, of course he died during the war between humans and demons(heh at least thats what they think), along with nearly every demon on earth. Very rarely did you see a demon, most of them travel in packs looking for a home and will kill any unknown demons whose homes they take a liking to, therefore they are basically killing them selves off, which is why the humans have not taken any action towards this.

--

A blonde-red flash raced through the forest, jumping from tree to tree in an unimaginable speed.

'Where are they…I know they're here, I can _smell_ them.' the blonde-red head viciously growled in his mind.

Humans were in his forest…HUMANS! Were in HIS forest! He would kill them as soon as he found them…

The flash suddenly stopped, looking straight up at the blue sky,

He smelt something else, sniffing past the stench of the humans, he could definitely smell something that certainly shouldn't be there, more so than the humans…

He took off again, dashing even faster than before…

Lily: and there's chapter 2! Its not much but I'm still piecing things together I hope this cleared some things up but I dunno…REVIEW! (and ill love you forever -smiles convincingly-)


	3. Breaking the ice

Disclaimer: Kimikio: No, we do not freakin' own Naruto.

Lily:-cracks knuckles- well, lets get this show on the road!

Chapter three of BWCBB

Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Neji, Gaara, and Kiba continued walking through the never-ending forest, they had been searching for hours! This was harder than they thought it to be.

"Sasukeeeeeeeee," Ino whined "we've been walking foreverrrrrrr"

"Sasuke!! My feet hurt! And these twigs wont come out of my hair!" Sakura complained.

It was times like these sasuke questioned his sanity for befriending such annoying pests.

"why don't ya' just leave the stoic bastard alone," Kiba spoke annoyed, he didn't know how sasuke could stand them, they were driving him nuts!

"don't call sasuke that!!" the girls screamed angrily; no they are _not_ in love with sasuke they had just become very_ protective _of him as the years went by, they had after all known him basically their whole lives.

"_Maybe_ if we all stopped screaming and complaining we could get this over with a little faster," Neji shared some of his _wisdom_, "and hopefully stop giving each other headaches." Neji spoke, rubbing his aching temples.

"…" no comment from our lovably silent red-head.

"GRRRRR"

Sakura and Ino suddenly came to a stop, clinging on to one another, eyes wide and fearful, sweat flowing out like the Niagara falls, they horror-strikingly stared at the moving-by-itself bush.

"d-did that bush j-just _growl_?" Ino asked horrified.

The 'forest of kyuubi' became a _very _dangerous place after the owner of it (Kyuubi) died. Now the immaculate forest was home to many foreign creatures, ranging anywhere from enormous snakes to big-as-a-bus caterpillars.

"S-Sasuke!!" the girls shrieked when it growled again.

Sasuke sighed, his so-called 'team' was useless. He arrogantly walked over to the 'growling' bush and reached behind it,

"Hn." he slowly turned back around to show the wetting them selves girls the object of their fear.

"A rabbit?" the girls asked in unison.

"No, rabbits don't growl," Neji answered calmly but confused.

"Then wh-"

"GRRRRRRRR!"

Horrified the 'team' dared to look behind them, there stood the most gorgeous, but slightly terrifying creature they had ever seen, messy shoulder-length light blonde hair with crimson side bangs,

The unknown creatures right eye was a bright baby blue while the left was a furious crimson, pearly white fangs protruded over plump lips giving a vicious but sexy snarl,three whisker like marks decorated each cheek,and perched on top of the ethereal beauty's head stood two snowy fox ears enhanced with red tips,

eyes traveling down, a muscular but slender and short body came into view complete with nine white tails, each sporting red tips, of which two of them was currently being used as the only form of cover for his 'nether regions'.

They all stood stunned, silently staring at the gorgeous creature, that is until Ino finally decided to break the silence,

--

Lily: CLIFFY! -smiles- you'll have to stay tuned for the next episode of 'BWCBB' to find out what happens next!

Kimi: -sighs- you done yet? Its friekin' 2:37 in the morning! I'm so tiredddddd! -is being kept here against will-

Lily: yeah, yeah I'm done, but oh! I _really_ need a beta! if anyone's interested please email me at: /killer/kitsune/770/yahoo/com (remove the slashes!)please &thank you!

Lily& Kimi-chan: REVIEW DAMN YOU!!


	4. Breaking the skin

Disclaimer: Kimikio: nope, still don't own Naruto, but my lawyers are working on it, I assure you.

WARNINGS(for this chapter):violence, blood, and just a little preview of (our favorite kind)possessive sasuke!

Lilium: thank you so much for the reviews! I was motivated by them and tried my hardest to update faster while working my exhausted brain to the bone (brains have bones?? Wtf??) to make this chappie longer so…ENJOY IT!! and have a nice day!

Chapter dedication: to my lovely reviewers! I love you too!!

Chapter four of 'BWCBB'

_They all stood stunned, silently staring at the gorgeous creature, that is until Ino finally decided to break the silence_,

"A-are you the son of the Kyuubi?" Ino questioned slightly stuttering. The only information they had on this demon they had been searching so intently for was that he was _supposedly_ the son of the great kyuubi.

"…"Naruto was pissed, no he was fuckin' pissed! how dare _she _question _him_?! These idiots were in _his_ forest!!

He was only growing angrier by the second and foolish questions-foolish because anyone with _eyes _could tell he was the son of the kyuubi-like these weren't helping any.

"…why are you in my forest?" Naruto questioned calmly, trying to ignore the wenches first question,

No, he wouldn't kill them just yet, he would at lest be fair enough to question them first.

"well we _were_ looking for something or should I say _someone_, but I guess our little quest is over," the arrogant Uchiha replied smirking "since my pet has so sweetly come to me."

Naruto growled lowly, surely this bastard hadn't just call him his '_pet_'??

Sasuke's smirk was so big it nearly split his face in two; the only reason he wanted to find this 'son' of kyuubi's so badly, even if the rumor that she actually had a son may or may not be true, was because he knew how powerful the kyuubi had been;

if he were able to have even _half _of that power under his command he would become unstoppable, not only would the Uchiha name become the most feared, but he would ultimately have every opposing nation under his command, and with all this success under him, the council would finally realize _he_ was meant to be king, not his emotionless brother.

But this, sasuke never imagined the creature to be so…_perfect…_yes, he would defiantly make him his…

'Grrrr' Naruto growled in his mind, 'that's it! They are DEAD!!'

And with that thought in mind Naruto suddenly charged forward,

Tails swishing angrily behind him, claws retracting on the instinct to kill, and right as he was about to slice that smug head off his intruders body,

"BOOOOM!"

Naruto was sent crashing through the trees before he even got to lay a scratch on the bastards body.

Wide-eyed and Coughing up blood, the kitsune blearily looked down, there only an inch below his heart, was the gaping hole only a shotgun could make,

"we got em'!!" happily screamed three demon hunters, all triumphantly waving their guns in the air.

The girls gasped feeling sorry for the slowly dying kitsune in front of them, while the men furiously glared at the sick bastards that were taking joy in his painful death.

"alright boys! Lets tie em' up!" joyously yelled a fat man, pointing excitedly at his 'prize'.

"I don't think so." icily spoke the angered prince.

Wide-eyed the men looked over at the man that could very well have them beheaded or worse _hung_ at the single snap of his fingers.

"are you aware of what you have just done?" he asked somewhat snarling but never having his cool demeanor leave him for a second.

Terrified the men shook their heads 'no'.

"you have just _shot _the princes property!!" screamed Sakura, voicing her fury.

"I want them dead." commanded the stoic prince with no trace of emotion in his voice whatsoever, while walking calmly to the heavily bleeding kit slumped against the tree.

"wh-what?!" the men screamed horrified, they had no clue he was the princes!! Why would the prince want a demon anyway?!

"Hai." Neji, Gaara, and Kiba replied, loading their guns.

"w-wait!!" they yelled trying in vain to escape with their lives, but of course they knew men on the crown could never betray the princes orders.

"BOOOOOOOM!!" the three lifeless body's fell to the earth, blood pooling around them.

The raven gently picked up the gasping, blood drenched kitsune.

Holding him tight in his arms, feeling his slowing but still defiantly beating heart against him, he secretly vowed to never let go…

….No matter what happens this kitsune would forever be his…

--TBC--

Lily-chan: WOOOW! Can you believe that's 4 pages?! Well that's quite a lot to me…anyways! REVIEW!! And ill love you!

Lilium-LilyOfPurity-


	5. Breaking into thoughts

Disclaimer: Kimi-chan: Isn't it obvious we don't own it yet?

Lilium: Omg! huge apology's for getting this chapter out so late!

Really I've have had a lot of things come up…….

But! I was motivated enough cause i know that there are still people expecting an update and actually _like _my story…so BE GRATEFUL! XD

_Chapter 5 of 'Breaking What Can't be broken._

Clutching the dying kitsune tighter, the prince and his servants hastily made their way through the dense jungle.

While mysterious golden eyes watched their every move.

"Do ya' think he's gunna make it?" the brown-haired mutt whispered to Sakura, lest the prince should overhear and become even more silent(if at all possible)and depressed

Whispering back Sakura answered, "I'm not sure, the shot is deep, through and through."

Mournfully Kiba nodded. Woe if the kitsune-demon were to die, he could all ready see the obvious connection he and the prince harbored. Though he would be lying if he said he didn't fancy the kit too. I mean its not everyday that you come across such a delectable fox, and a feisty one at that.

Though he was a tad bit jealous that the prince was the one to act as his 'savior',but the raven was still his friend, in a way, and he would regret to see their prince so saddened.

Picking up their speed, they flew even faster, faintly they could make out the walls of the village.

"But I'm sure he'll be all right, after all we have only the very best physicians in all of Konohana awaiting us." Ino soothed.

Their mission was nearly complete. They had successfully captured the demon and were now only a few more miles away from the village. The only standing obstacle left was securing the life of the one they had worked so hard to find.

Looking down at the unconscious kitsune, Sasuke wondered if this was fate. Yes, I know, _how very Neji like. _But it was true, though he barely knew-hell he didn't even know his name!-This interesting creature he felt the strange need to do anything in his power to keep him alive.

'Since when,' Sasuke thought ruefully 'have I ever cared whether or not a being lives or dies?'

True, the prince has always had a very short temper, and has in the very near past put to death all those who dared to anger him.

But those who were lucky enough to befriend the icy prince were shown, on rare occasion, glimpses of his gentler side.

Though he immediately covers it up, and goes about on his arrogant, _lonely _way.

'Its nothing, he dismissed 'I couldn't careless if this cruel, son of Kyuubi's were to die.' Son of kyuubi's…ah, that's right this evil, heartless demon lying in his arms, was tainted with the grotesque blood of the Kyuubi. The one who had terrorized his village nearly 12 years ago. The one who had…killed his family…

Suddenly overcome with rage, Sasuke harshly bolted forward, completely forgetting the others.

It was just the thought.

Just the thought that the creature he was carrying bridal-style was the same creature that shared the blood of the Kyuubi in him.

His family.

His friends.

This demon would pay.

Maliciously Glaring down at the still sleeping creatures face,

It was decided.

He would use this creature for his revenge.

Every hurt he's ever experienced for his family's untimely death, would be multiplied 7 fold upon him.

All the tears, all the scars, all the _unimaginable pain._

_He would break this monster if it was the last thing he did_.

Turning his glare away from the unaware teen he instead glowered at the surrounding trees.

_Kyuubi…_

_You'll pay…_

"Sasuke-kun!"

"SASUKE!!"

Shocked out of his furious daze, the raven _finally _noticed the screams of his 'team'.

Slowing down to an acceptable pace, though he wished pain in unbearable multitudes upon the slowly dying kit, it wouldn't do to have him die…just yet, after he was broken, and actually _begged_ for his pitiful life, then maybe he would kill him.

Or better yet leave him to suffer and eventually take his own life.

Why dirty his hands for no good reason?

"Sasuke you deaf bastard!" screamed/panted Kiba. They had caught up to him and were now running side by side the icy prick.

"Hn."

"Look, I know you want to save the-"

Glaring hard enough to terrify even the toughest of Joes to withering puddles of goo, Sakura immediately shut her trap.

And wet herself just a little bit. But she wouldn't tell him that.

"Hn. If your going to be Ms.Moodswing today, do you think you could at leastwait until we've reached the hospital?" Neji inquired sarcastically.

Trying to stifle his laughter Kiba agreed.

Ino, rolling her eyes spoke, "The gates are just up a head; Sakura and I will explain the situation to the guards, while the guys get the kit to the hospital. Understood?"

"Hai." They said in unison.

Thinking back on it Sasuke wondered how in the months he had spent concocting his ingenious plan, he had forgotten that this despicable demon was the son of the Kyuubi. Well no he knew perfectly well that he was, but it just never clicked that this was the _actual_ son of Kyuubi.

The one he swore revenge upon at such a young age.

_Kyuubi the terrible, _is what most of the older generation had taken to calling him,

Sasuke was aware the council would be angry, that the whole village would be angry, _if they were to find out _but that was the point, it was exactly what he needed to execute his plan…

--

_Blood. So much blood._

That was the last thing Naruto remembered before passing out.

How the earth had greedily drank up all the blood his body was so willingly giving.

Opening his drowsy eyes, he lazily stared at the cracks in the ceiling.

How long had he been out? How long had he been in this dark little room? But most importantly, _where the hell was he?_

Propping himself on his elbows, he glanced around, looking for any tale-tell signs of where he might be.

It looked like a prison cell…?

'What the-why am I in a prison? Wait! To be in a prison humans would have had to of found me!!' Naruto thought panicking.

Panicked blue and red eyes swept over the room once again.

It was dark and bare. The only lighting being the dim light that shone in-between his black prison cell bars.

It seemed the continents of the cell only severed to make it even more empty,

Just the bed he laid in.

That was all that there was in the small, dank room.

Running his hands over his stomach, he wasn't surprised to find he was already healed, not even a scar to prove a hole had been there.

But with his mom always healing him it never really was a surprise.

Scoff. 'Moms, to them just one scratch was enough to kill _their baby's_.'

A gasp. 'MOM!' he called in his head. 'Mom?' he tried again, worried. 'Why isn't she answering?'

Suddenly he heard doors opening.

Quickly jumping out of his bed to scream at who ever was there to immediately let him out,

He came face to face with his captor.

TBC…

Lily: I hope you enjoyed, I made it uber extra long just for yall.

(as a pleaseforgivemeforthereallylongwait! Offering)

Yeah I think this chapter explains the name now. .

Infact I would say this is the most important chapter so far; it explained dozens of things.

Oh and now to announce the ages! I completely forgot to do so earlier.

Sasuke-18 (If Kyuubi attacked 12 years ago, sasuke would have been 6 at the time, right?)

Neji-18

Gaara-18

Kiba-18

Itachi-28

Naru-chan-16 (a good age, I would know. hint hint XD)

Oh and try not to forget, Kyuubi is male/female. So when sasuke and others refer to her as he, well…they just don't have a clue. XD


End file.
